Vegeta vs the Chicken
by supersaiyan34
Summary: A chicken gives Vegeta a bad coupon, and a fight ensures. Based from family guy.


**Hi! I got this idea from watching Peter fight the Chicken. Review!**

Chapter 1

"I can't believe I have to do this!" Vegeta roared with fury.

"It's not so bad Veggie." Goku said.

"Yes it is! And don't call me that!" Vegeta barked.

"It's just going to the store for Bulma." Goku said as he drove the car that the two saiyans were in.

"I could be training to beat you right now." Vegeta muttered.

"Then we couldn't eat. Ooooh, we're here!" Goku said with delight as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Why a Publix?" Vegeta muttered as the two saiyans got out of the car.

"Because you're banned from everything else." Goku answered.

"Baka." Vegeta muttered.

"CHICKEN!" Goku yelled, startling the prince before he took off.

"What the?" Vegeta muttered. Then, he saw what had interested Goku. Near the entrance to the store was someone in a yellow chicken outfit, who was handing out coupons.

"I bet you lay giant eggs!" Goku was saying to the chicken.

"Kakarot! Stop talking to the nut in the costume and get a cart!" Vegeta barked.

"Awwwww…" Goku groaned as he slunk off.

"Why don't you give one of those coupons, birdbrain?" Vegeta crossed his arms with a smirk. Silently, the bird handed the prince a coupon.

"Now the woman can't say that I don't try to save money." Vegeta smirked as he walked into the store.

20 minutes later…

"I'm impressed, Vegeta! You didn't destroyed anything or hospitalized anyone!" Goku smiled as they stood in the checkout line. Everyone was gaping at the gigantic pile of food in the cart.

"I-is that all, sir?" the female checkout attendant stammered.

"That dumd bird outside gave me this." Vegeta handed the coupon to the lady, who looked at it and frowned.

"I'm sorry, but this is expired." She said.

"SAY WHAT?" Vegeta roared as a vein formed on his head.

"Uh-oh." Goku sweatdropped. Then, with a roar, Vegeta leaped through the wall and tackled the chicken, sending them both tumbling into the street.

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AN EXPIRED COUPON!" Vegeta roared as he punched the chicken.

"Oh boy. I'm in big trouble." Goku said as he looked at the hole in the wall of the store.

Vegeta roared as he slugged the chicken across the face. Then, the chicken slugged him back. The punching match continued throughout the street, causing chaos the entire way.

Then, Vegeta took to the air!

"I'm going to blast you to pieces!" Vegeta roared as his hands glowed purple. But then, he got the shock of his life when the chicken flew right into his chest. Then, the chicken shot a yellow blast in the prince's face!

"So, you're not a weak earthling after all. You might make a nice challenge." Vegeta smirked. Then, his hair turned gold! The chicken responded by slugging Vegeta across the face, sending him crashing through a skyscraper. Then, a golden blur smashed into the chicken. The ground shook from the punches that the two were trading.

"It's time to end this!" Vegeta roared as he went SSJ2. But then, his jaw dropped when sparks began dancing around the chicken as well!

"What the hell are you?" Vegeta gaped. Then, the chicken nailed him with a yellow blast. When the smoke faded, it revealed a slightly crispy Vegeta.

"THAT DOES IT! FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta roared as he fired the yellow blast, enveloping the chicken. Vegeta smirked, but then his smile faded when a yellow fist punched him across the face.

"Why is Kakarot never around when you need him?" Vegeta muttered. Then, the nest punch sent Vegeta flying into the distance. With a smirk, the chicken shot after him.

Orange Star High School…

"So, does anyone know the answer?" the professor asked.

"The answer is two." Gohan said.

"Excellent, Mr. Son!" the professor smiled. Then, the wall behind him exploded! The smoke faded to reveal…

"Vegeta?" Gohan asked with shock.

"Do not bother me, brat!" Vegeta roared as he shot out of the room to see the chicken charging another blast.

"Oh hell no!" Vegeta roared as he rammed into the chicken full blast, sending them crashing into the ground. Vegeta smirked as he stood up while the chicken didn't.

"Vegeta! What the heck happened?" he heard as he climbed out of the crater. He looked up to see Gohan and Videl land in front of them.

"What the heck happened?" Gohan asked with shock as Videl gaped at the bloodstained saiyan.

"He gave me a bad coupon." Vegeta smirked as he strode into the sunset, leaving Gohan and Videl looking at each other mystified.

Later…

The scene hanged to show the chicken lying in the crater. Then, his eyes opened.

**Good, right? Review!**


End file.
